ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forest. Their main prey is squirrels, birds, and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing trees Weaknesses: Feels uncomfortable under little or no undergrowth, can't swim well News November 7, 2010 - Maplepaw, Buzzardpaw, Wasppaw, and Lichenpaw are the newest apprentices November 8, 2010 - Sadly, Frostwing, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, has died November 22, 2010 - Shelldapple and Rabbitspring are the newest warriors! Allegiances Leader: Nightstar - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Deputy: Liontooth - golden tabby tom with dark, handsome brown eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Medicine Cat: Snowfrost - silver she-cat with a white underside, and intense silver-blue eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Softpaw Warriors: Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Ravenstorm - black and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Vaporpaw Flarecloud - fluffy flame colored she-cat with a white dab on her chest. Role played by Nightfall. Pineshadow - blind black tom with a white flash on his chest. Role played by Bracken. Cherryfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Kestrelfang - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Driftcloud - silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Nightfang - black and white tom with a brown paw and deep, forest green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Spottedwing - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes. Role played by Shadeflower. Blossomfeather - gray she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and sapphire blue eyes. Role played by Breezestar. Iceshine - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Wasppaw Bramblefang - gray and brown tom with amber eyes. Role played by FirePelt. Dovefeather - white she-cat with a bushy gray tail and emerald colored eyes. Role played by Moon. Foxcloud - ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Role played by Maplefern. Singefang - sleek ginger, brown, cream, and blue-gray patched tom with a nicked ear and green eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Forestflame - dark ginger tom with forest green eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Lightstep - swift, lithe light brown tabby tom with blue eyes, and white paws. Role played by Hawkfire98. Apprentice, Lichenpaw Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Maplepaw Bramblestrike - red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken. Stoneflame - gray tom with dark blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Birdwing - black she cat with one white paw and icy blue eyes. Role played by Birdpaw. Apprentice, Buzzardpaw Silverfern - silver tabby she-cat with a white chest muzzle, paws and belly; black ear tips. Role played by Nightshine. Snowblossom - silver tabby she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Amberdawn - fluffy golden she-cat. Role played by Moonpelt. Mistcloud - brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and belly; sparkling blue eyes. Role played by Echo. Whitefire - ginger and white tom. Role played by Icestorm. Frostheart - silver-gray she-cat with nearly black stripes and green eyes. Role played by Frostheart. Brackenshadow - golden brown tom with a white underbelly, a tabby striped tail, brindled legs, and dark brown eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Ivyfrost - white she-cat with a silver dab on her forehead, and a silver dab on her chest, and a pink nose. Role played by Icestorm. Fallenbirch - brown-furred tom with green eyes. Role played by Agent Windfire. Splashclaw - short-furred white tom with black and brown splotches, and pale blue eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Pale-eyes - beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with a pale cream underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip; pale green eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Raingaze - blue-gray she-cat with darker blue-gray speckles like rain and clear blue eyes. Role played by Dovesong. Hailblaze - brown tabby she-cat with black paws and tail, and a white chest. Role played by Frostyness. Tigerlily - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, black paws, ears, and tail tip. Role played by Spiritcloud48. Fireclaw - light orange tabby tom with blue eyes. Role played by Latiasfan001. Shelldapple - dark gray she-cat with darker ears and silver flecks on her chest; blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Rabbitspring - brown-gray she-cat with lighter fur around her eyes and a golden flash on her chest; bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentices: Softpaw - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Vaporpaw - pale creamy-brown tom with a creamy-gray muzzle, chest, and underbelly; brown tipped tail and blue eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Maplepaw - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with big amber eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Buzzardpaw - pale brown tom with cream and ginger patches; blind, pale blue eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Wasppaw - gray-and-white tom with faint tabby marks and anber eyes. Role played by Dovesong Lichenpaw - small mottled light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Role played by Dovesong Queens: Canarywing - pure cream coloured she-cat with vibrant yellow eyes. Role played by Leafpool. Shiver - thick furred white she-cat with silver eyes. Role played by Agentwindfire. Kits: Canarywing's Kit: Songkit - black and tortoiseshell she-cat with light voilet eyes and white paws. Role played by Leafpool. Iceshine's adopted kit: Bullkit - dark chestnut tom with piercing yellow eyes and a black chest and paws. Role played by Firepelt. Shiver's Kits: Skid - white tom. Role played by Agentwindfire. Soot - black she-cat. Role played by Agentwindfire. Elders: Cloudheart - white tom with icy blue eyes and a fluffy tail and short fur. Role played by Firepelt. Snowstorm - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white spots like snow. Role played by Snowstorm ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Firepelt Ravenstar Eagleclaw Echowave Flaresong Torchfire Moonsky Moonwave Mintblaze Copperfall Mosskit Thistleflame Burnpelt Berrystep Echowind Short-tail Streamtail Emberpaw Sunfall ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan